Marcos Roberto Silveira Reis
Brazilian}} Marcos Roberto Silveira Reis (born August 4, 1973, in Oriente, São Paulo), known simply as Marcos, is a Brazilian former World Cup winning footballer who played as a goalkeeper, widely considered one of the best his country has produced. He spent his entire career at Palmeiras, of the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, from 1992 until his retirement in January 2012, and became one of the club's greatest idols, being nicknamed São Marcos ("Saint Mark" in Portuguese). He was the starting goalkeeper of the champion Brazilian squad of the 2002 FIFA World Cup. Appearances *FIFA 2000 *FIFA 2001 *FIFA 03 *FIFA 04 *FIFA 05 *FIFA 06 *FIFA 07 *FIFA 08 *FIFA 09 *FIFA 10 *FIFA 11 *FIFA 12 Club Career He played for Brazilian professional club Palmeiras since 1992 and was the first goalkeeper since 1999 after an injury of Velloso, the first-choice goalkeeper at the time. With outstanding performances in the Copa Libertadores 1999 he helped the team conquer the title, after beating Palmeiras' arch rivals Corinthians in the penalty shoot-outs in the quarter-final. Since then he was nicknamed São Marcos. In 2000 once again he faced Corinthians in the Libertadores, this time at the semi-final level, and again eliminated the rivals in the penalty shoot-out. In 2002 after a fantastic World Cup participation with Brazil's team he received a proposal from the English team Arsenal and actually went to London to sign but then disappeared leaving Arsenal and fellow Brazilian, Edu, wondering where he had gone, therefore the deal never happened. When he eventually surfaced he stated that he would rather play the Campeonato Brasileiro Série B (second division) with Palmeiras than play in any European team just for the money. In 2008 he helped Palmeiras win the Campeonato Paulista 2008. Marcos played his 400th match for Palmeiras on September 21, 2008 in a Campeonato Brasileiro Série A match between his club and Vasco. He was given a special shirt for playing his 400th match. The number 400 was printed on the back, with his name and the writings "O melhor goleiro do Brasil" (The best goalkeeper in Brazil). On the front, all the titles that he has won along with Palmeiras and Brazil's national team are printed. On January 4, 2012, at the age of 38, Marcos announced his retirement from football, due to his advanced age and the many injuries that marked his career. Marcos is one of the greatest idols of Palmeiras' fans, alongside Ademir da Guia and Djalma Santos. International Career Marcos debuted for Brazil in a match against Spain on November 13, 1999. Previously, he was included in Brazil's squad for Copa América 1999 and 1999 FIFA Confederations Cup as a second-choice goalkeeper. He remained as Brazil's backup goalkeeper as Dida and Rogério Ceni were preferred ahead of him. He became Brazil's starting goalkeeper in Copa América 2001 and retained that position after the tournament, relegating Dida to the bench. He was subsequently included in Brazil's squad for 2002 FIFA World Cup as the first-choice goalkeeper, replacing Taffarel. He started every game in the tournament and played every minute of Brazil's matches in the tournament. He had four clean sheets, conceded only four goals in seven matches, and was elected the third-best goalkeeper in the tournament, as Brazil won the World Cup for the record fifth time. However, after a series of injuries that affected his career, Marcos lost his place in the team after the World Cup. He made only four more international appearances after the World Cup, and was left out of Brazil's squad for 2003 FIFA Confederations Cup and Copa América 2004. In 2005, he was called again and included in the squad for the 2005 FIFA Confederations Cup. He made one appearance in the tournament, starting in a 2–2 draw against Japan during the group stage, which turned out to be his last appearance for Brazil. On October 6, 2005, Marcos announced his retirement from international football, but continued to play for Palmeiras, the only team he has played for in his career. Honours Palmeiras *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A: 1993, 1994 *Campeonato Paulista: 1993, 1994, 1996, 2008 *Rio – São Paulo Tournament: 1993, 2000 *Orange Trophy: 1997 *Copa do Brasil: 1998 *Copa Mercosur: 1998 *Copa Libertadores: 1999 *Brazilian Champions Cup: 2000 *Campeonato Brasileiro Série B: 2003 Brazil *U-20 South American Championship: 1992 *Copa América: 1999 *FIFA World Cup: 2002 *FIFA Confederations Cup: 2005 Individual *Copa Libertadores Most Valuable Player: 1999 *Copa Libertadores Best Goalkeeper: 1999 *Copa Libertadores Final Most Valuable Player: 1999 *Copa Libertadores Best Newcomer: 1999 *Campeonato Paulista Best Goalkeeper: 1999, 2008 *Copa Mercosur Best Goalkeeper: 1999 *Rio – São Paulo Tournament Best Goalkeeper: 2000 *Best Latin American Goalkeeper: 1999, 2002 *IFFHS World's Best Goalkeeper 4th Place: 2002 *Campeonato Brasileiro Série B Most Valuable Player: 2003 *Troféu Mesa Redonda - Campeonato Brasileiro Série A Goalkeeper of the Year: 2008, 2009 Category:Brazilian Players Category:Palmeiras Players Category:FIFA 12 players Category:FIFA 11 Players Category:FIFA 10 players Category:FIFA 09 players Category:FIFA 08 Players Category:FIFA 07 Players Category:FIFA 06 Players Category:FIFA 05 Players Category:FIFA 04 Players Category:FIFA 03 Players Category:FIFA 2001 Players Category:FIFA 2000 Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Players